<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>futile by queenhomeslice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253891">futile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice'>queenhomeslice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gladdy Daddy Thirst: Gladio/Reader Stories [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Spanking, fat reader, plus size reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bratty girls get disciplined.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gladdy Daddy Thirst: Gladio/Reader Stories [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>futile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostofBeltanesPast/gifts">GhostofBeltanesPast</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. </p><p>_____<br/>A little weekend treat for my dear friend Ghost! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing is, you didn’t mean to be a brat <em>on purpose</em>. Honestly! It was just one of those things that just <em>happened</em>; and as soon as the whine had escaped your lips, Gladio’s eyes had narrowed and his mouth twisted into that shit-eating grin he knew made you weak at the knees. </p><p>  </p><p>“Did you just throw a tantrum, baby?” Gladio asks, rising from the bed and walking slowly, ever so slowly, to where you’re standing at the door.  </p><p>You swallow hard, paralyzed with—not fear, <em>never </em>fear, but a healthy mix of anticipation and arousal. “I, uh,” you start to say.  </p><p>Gladio grips your round chin between his fingers and tilts your head up so that you have no choice but to meet his fiery amber gaze. “Baby girl,” he purrs, deep baritone voice making you surge wet inside of your panties. “You <em>did </em>just stomp your foot and tell me  <em> no </em>, didn’t you?” </p><p>“Yes,” you answer quietly, pouting a little. Maybe if you look remorseful enough, you can escape your punishment.  </p><p>“And what happens to bad girls when they throw tantrums?” Gladio asks.  </p><p>“They apologize, and they get forgiven?” you offer playfully, smiling sweetly up at your boyfriend.  </p><p>Gladio lifts an eyebrow. “You know that’s the wrong answer. Are you <em>trying </em>to get punished?” </p><p>You lick your lips, squaring your jaw in defiance. “Maybe I am.” Deep down, you know you want it; and Gladio knows it, too.  </p><p>A primal growl escapes his lips and he slides his free hand up to your neck and settles it there. He doesn’t squeeze, but the act is still possessive. It turns you on to the nth degree. The level of trust you’ve built with the prince’s shield is unrivaled any relationship you’ve ever had. Gladio knows what you need, sometimes even before you realize it yourself.  </p><p>“Choose how you want it,” says Gladio, leaning down to kiss you hungrily.  </p><p>The kiss is rough, needy, but still affectionate, underneath everything. When he pulls away, you’re pretty sure you could take his thick cock all in one fell swoop at this rate--you're already soaking your underwear.  </p><p> </p><p>But you know he won’t give you what you want until you’ve answered for your little scene.  </p><p>“I told you I had Citadel business tonight,” Gladio says, releasing your neck and pointing to the bed. “All the tantrums in the world won’t get me out of it.” </p><p>“I’m sorry,” you whisper.  </p><p>“Then choose how you want it,” says Gladio. “And once I get back from my duty, I’ll give you what you want. But you have to be sorry first.” </p><p>You nod, trying not to smile. Even though Gladio calls it “punishment,” it still turns you on, and you know you’ll be sending him to training with a raging hard-on. He’ll come back home later and ravish you and call you a <em>good girl. </em>You shiver with anticipation as you follow Gladio to the bed. He sits back down and pats his lap.  </p><p>You’re wearing nothing except an oversize t-shirt, underwear, and socks; easy access for Gladio to have his way with you.  </p><p>“Well?” he asks.  </p><p>“You hand, sir,” you say, hanging your head, trying your best to be sorry even though you’re really not.  </p><p>“All right then. What do you say? Twenty? Will that teach you?” </p><p>You suck in a breath and look at Gladio with overwhelming lust, nodding silently.  </p><p>“Good, no arguments. Panties.” He holds out his hand expectantly.  </p><p>You reach up under your baggy shirt and strip off the soft cotton boyshorts and hand them over.  </p><p>Gladio takes them and wads them up into his pocket, then pats his lap. “Come here.” </p><p> </p><p>You settle on your stomach on to of Gladio’s muscular thighs, head hanging off his lap and hair falling down around your face. You feel him pull up your shirt, and a wanton moan escapes your lips as his big, calloused hands caress your plush, soft ass.  </p><p>“Such a shame to turn such pretty skin red,” he murmurs.  </p><p>The urge to wiggle overtakes you. You hear him chuckle darkly. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that this isn’t a punishment at <em>all</em>.” </p><p>“No, it is!” you plead.  </p><p>Gladio just hums and continues to rub over your ass, finally stopping on your right cheek and squeezing a few times. “Ready?” </p><p>“Yes,” you whine.  </p><p> </p><p>The smack comes when you least expect it—there's always an indeterminate number of seconds between Gladio’s asking and the initial spank.  </p><p>You suck in a breath and try your hardest to keep still.  </p><p>“Count for me, baby girl. Show me that you can be good.”  </p><p>“<em> One </em>,” you sniff, the sting going straight to your core and making you leak all over Gladio’s jeans.  </p><p>He spanks your left cheek, then your right again.  </p><p>“<em>Two, three..." </em> </p><p> </p><p>By the time he’s at fifteen, you can feel the heat across your skin, knowing that it’s probably a nice shade of pink. Gladio’s strong, but his motions are controlled. He never spanks harder than he means to, and he treats each side equally.  </p><p>“Fif...fifteen...” you manage, shaking now from the pleasure-pain of Gladio’s hands on you. They’re mild spanks, by your standards, but it still makes you ache. You can feel yourself throbbing; you can also feel <em>Gladio </em>throbbing in his jeans, his thick cock aroused from spanking your bare cheeks.  </p><p>“You’re doing so well,” Gladio purrs, rubbing over your blushing skin, soothing his handiwork for the moment. “Just five more, and you’ll be my good girl again, won’t you?” </p><p>You sniff and nod furiously. “Yes, sir,” you say, resisting the urge to wiggle in his lap again.  </p><p>“That’s it,” Gladio purrs. “Ready? We’re going to finish now. What number is this?” </p><p>His hand connects with your left cheek, and you moan again. “Sixteen!” you cry. “Gladio, please, <em>please...</em>” </p><p>He says nothing, only spanking you in alternating sucession, his erection poking you as you cry out the numbers until he hits twenty and stills his hand.  </p><p> </p><p>“That’s my good girl. You’re sorry for being a brat, aren’t you?” </p><p>“Yes,” you sniffle.  </p><p>Gladio helps you stand on shaky legs, and makes you lie face down on the bed. He rubs cooling gel on your disciplined bottom and kisses you gently. “I’ve got training now. As a reward for being good, I’ll give you my cock when I get home, all right?” </p><p>You gaze up at him, happy and dazed. Your ass is starting to feel better already, and the fact that he’s going to the Citadel with your underwear in his pocket only makes you more eager for his return. “Yes, Gladio.” </p><p>Gladiolus smiles. “I love you, baby. Even when you’re a brat.”  </p><p>You giggle and give him one last playful kiss with closed lips. “Love you too.”  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>